


Chaos In Kyoto

by Micah_Kim



Series: Chaos in Kyoto [1]
Category: Chaos In Kyoto, OCs - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Kim/pseuds/Micah_Kim
Summary: The city can be daunting, but also full of mystery and life. Sometimes the mundane can be something interesting when viewed from a different angle. This is the story of such a scenario...





	1. Good (?) Morning

“Bye, Rena! Have a good day at school!” A white-haired male waved at the short girl from his small apartment balcony. At first glance, you would assume that he was part of some type of punk band, based on his outfit. He wore a black vest, accompanied by a dark red shirt and a choker. The only thing that would break this assumption of his punk-ness would be his glasses and innocent attitude. 

“You don’t....have to see me off every day, Haru...” The girl mumbled in embarrassment. She didn’t look like a girl, being that she had short hair and wore the boys school uniform. She looked more like an effeminate boy, but her voice always gave away her actual gender.

"Wait!" The male called out to her and handed her a bag full of five bento boxes. 

"Thanks, Haru." She smiled and walked further away from the apartment as she headed to school. The punk-looking boy, Haruka Miyako, waved to her until she was nearly out of sight. His expression seemed to drop as he gave a small sigh. He checked his phone. It was 7:30 a.m. He had work in two and a half hours. He headed back inside the apartment and took a quick shower. During those short ten minutes, his phone started blowing up with texts and calls. The contact number was the same for all those messages and missed calls. 

Youko Mizushima.

Haruka exited the bathroom, his hair still a little damp and a towel wrapped around his body. He saw the multiple notifications on his phone and his eyes widened. He hurriedly picked up his phone, almost dropping his towel in the process, and scrolled through the sea of texts that proceeded the ocean of missed calls. Most of the texts seemed no less than spam, like what friends do to annoy each other, but for Haruka, it was a bad omen. The texts were messages like “Hey! Haru! Answer the phone !!!” or “Pls pick up? :3” As he scrolled, most of the messages repeated themselves until he saw one that caught his attention. 

“I’m coming over.” 

Immediate panic. He hurriedly dried himself off and threw on some clothes. The first thing he found was a sweater and a pair of jeans. He brushed his hair, but that only took a few seconds due to his hair being long enough to not be messy, but short enough to not have many tangles. Once he was done, he got ready to head to work. It was only 7:45. He would be over two hours early for work, but he couldn’t stay in the house. When he opened the door, a pretty girl with long white hair stood in front of it. She seemed to exude this innocence, but there was something behind it. Like seeing a perfect porcelain doll, but having the suspicion that it may be cursed or haunted. 

“You didn’t answer my texts, so I got worried.” She smiled at Haruka, but grabbed him harshly by the wrist. “Were you ignoring me?” She still had the same smile, but it gave off a different effect. It had malice written all over it. “You know I hate being ignored. You do know what will happen if you don’t love me, right? I’ll tell everyone your little secret~”

”Youko, I-I was just taking a shower....” Even though Haruka stood at 5’11”, making him much taller than Youko, he still felt threatened. The girl reached up and touched the top of his hair. It was cold and still a little damp, showing that it was drying. 

“Hmph, fine.” Looks like Youko believed him, and she released her grip on his wrist. Haruka lowly breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his slightly pained wrist. But then, Youko’s expression changed into a glare as she suddenly pushed passed Haruka. She looked around his apartment room and pulled out some gothic-style clothing from his closet. “Why aren’t you wearing the outfit I gave you?” 

“Um, you...suddenly said you were coming over, s-so....” 

“You know I really don’t like that outfit.” 

“I-I wasn’t dressed yet, a-and....”

”Haru...” Her expression darkened. “Are you talking back to me? You know what happens when you talk back to me, right...?”


	2. School Days

At Gaidai Nishi High, the students are either chatting with their friends, or quickly heading to their homerooms. Both the outside of the school and the hallways are crowded with uniformed teenagers. The girls are in their dress shirts and rolled up skirts with bow ties tied around their collar. The boys are in their uniform pants and blazers, wearing dress shirts and ties. 

"Miyako, when are you going to wear the girls uniform?" A teacher scolds a shorter student. They seem to be an effeminate boy at first glance, but is actually a boyish girl. 

"Not any time soon, ma'am." The student responds semi-politely. "Please excuse me. I need to get to homeroom." She ducked past the teacher and headed to her room. Waiting for her was a decently well-built boy who looked like a foreign exchange student. 

"Rena!" He ruffled her hair playfully. 

"Hey, Daichi." She lightly pushed his arm away and fixed her hair. 

"Did you get scolded by the teacher again?" A boy with pastel pink hair giggled. He was somehow sitting cross-legged in his desk without his legs getting stuck. He must either be short, flexible, skinny, or a combination of all three. Another thing to note was that he didn't quite look Japanese, but also didn't look as non-oriental as the taller male. 

"Same one everyday." She rolled her eyes and took her seat next to a female student who was gossiping with her friend. Homeroom began. The teacher began calling attendance. 

"Daichi Guerra." 

The foreign-looking male raised his hand. 

"Bon-Hwa Gigeun."

The pastel boy raised his hand. 

"Rena Miyako." 

The boyish girl raised her hand. Attendance continued and then class began. 

Afternoon came around as students headed off for lunch break. Students who brought a lunch simply stayed in the class rooms while others walked to the cafeteria. Rena and a couple of her friends headed to the rooftops where it would be less crowded. The group had two of the boys from her class as well as two more from a different class. They all sat down in a little huddle, which made it easier to chat. 

"Arataaaaaa!" Bon-Hwa tried to hug a very concentrated boy who was reading a book about engineering. The boy pushed him away without even looking up from his book. 

"Not now, Bon-Hwa. Study now, hugs later." 

"Hmph!" The boy pouted. "Fine. I'm keeping all these cuddles to myself, then." He wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from Arata. He was like a child throwing a temper tantrum who couldn't get a toy they wanted right away. 

While those two were having some...interesting interactions, a more timid boy scooted near Rena. 

"Did Haru...?" 

Rena gently smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Haru made us bento boxes..." She took a large bag out of her backpack and gave each of her friends a box. Daichi's had a marigold flower on it. Arata's had an arrangement of musical notes on it. Bon-Hwa's had an assortment of candy designs on it, as well as something scrawled in Korean. It was difficult to read since the grammar was so off, but it was something along the lines of "Today will be a good day too!" The timid boy, Shion's, box had a hibiscus flower on it. Rena's box was just a plain purple that she bought from a dollar store. She didn't need her brother to personalize a bento box for her. He...had enough to deal with already. 

“So!” Bon-Hwa was already digging into his food. “I heard we’re getting a new transfer student!”

“Two, actually.” Arata interjected.

“Right, right! One girl and one boy.” Seems like whenever word begins to get around, Bon-Hwa is the first to hear it. He always liked hearing what others had to say, despite being talkative himself. “Rumor has it that the transfer guy is, like, super dangerous.” 

“In what regard?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I heard that he’s already transferred three times this year for ‘misconduct.’” The excitable boy put air quotes around his words. 

“Yeah, and there were rumors that your hair is secretly cotton candy. Your point?” Rena used her chopsticks to gather up a small clump of rice in her bento box. 

“But I have proof of this rumor! A couple of my classmates told me that a friend of their friend saw someone from the next school over hanging from the flag pole by their shirt!” 

Rena stood up to stretch her legs and was now looking down at the cross-legged boy. “So?” 

“That school used to have the transfer as a student.” 

They could only hope that they wouldn’t have to deal with that student. Seemed like too much trouble, and it’s not like they’re perfect little angels to begin with. 

“I didn’t hear much about the transfer girl, but I heard she’s bilingual! And very pretty too!” 

“A girl, huh...” Rena grumbled and picked at her egg sitting under the rice. The atmosphere suddenly got a little tense...


	3. Flashback

_A little girl was quietly sitting on a kitchen stool as another girl stood behind her, brushing the long, black hair. The sitting girl seemed to be in elementary school, while the standing girl appeared to be in middle school._

_“Your hair is just so pretty, Rena!” The girl gently smiled, taking care not to accidentally pull at the young girl’s hair with the brush._

_“Youko’s hair is pretty too! Youko is very pretty!” Rena shifted a little in her seat. “Can you do a braid?” Her eyes glittered with child-like innocence. “A girl at school today had a braid and I really liked it.”_

_“Hm...a braid? I’ll see what I can do.” The older girl placed the brush on the counter and softly started to gather up Rena’s hair in a ponytail-like fashion._

_“You can do anything! Youko is the best!”_

“I’ll see you guys after school.” The short girl gave a small wave to her friends and turned to head home. The walk was only a few minutes, and she didn’t even have to take the subway. Rena was never very fond of crowds, so she was relieved that she never had to deal with them on a daily basis in a confined space. If she’s just walking in the city, it’s a little more bearable. However, it still bothered her a little.

“What should we get for dinner?” She mumbled to herself. When she reached in her pocket to check the time on her phone, she saw that it was only 4:00. Her brother would be out of work in two hours. “Don’t feel like having salman....salman?”

She noticed her mispronounciation while muttering her dinner plans to herself. Rena’s always had a speech impediment since she was little and simply never grew out of it. It wasn’t that obvious as it was when she was young, but she still found it annoying. “Wait, it’s salmon...” She was able to figure it out on her own. “Maybe takeout sushi? No, wait...Haru wanted me to eat healthier...”

After a few more moments of aimlessly walking and muttering to herself, she decided that she’ll get ingredients to make some sushi. “Rice, seaweed, fish....I need to keep it simple...”

Because she was so distracted with her own thoughts, she didn’t notice the boy she was about to walk right into. She accidentally bumped into him, and somehow knocked him over. Rena is a lightweight and is only 5’0”. It’d be nearly impossible to knock someone over unintentionally. Now if she was trying to do harm, that’d be a different story. 

“Oh! Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” Rena quickly apologized. The boy she had knocked over was a generally lanky teen with red hair. He wore a heavy flannel, despite it being the middle of spring. His pants looked like they were supposed to be skinny jeans, yet still looked baggy on him.

”Nah, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He coolly brushed it off and got himself back up. Now that he was standing at full height, he was a whole seven inches taller than Rena. His skinny body type seemed to make him look taller. He glanced down at Rena’s uniform, noticing that the standard outfit and color scheme merely stated that she went to a private school. Luckily, only Miyama and Gaidai Nishi were the only options, based on the area, so the boy could take an educated guess. 

“You go to Gaidai Nishi?”

”Oh...yeah.” Rena nodded, seeming to zone out to avoid the unexpected human interaction, especially from a stranger. 

“Cool! I’m transferring there tomorrow! Name’s Izumi Hanran.” He held out his hand to Rena. Reluctantly, she shook Izumi’s hand. 

“Rena Miyako...” She took a moment to process Izumi’s name. “Wait...Hanran?” 

Izumi made a jokingly dramatic pose, tilting his nose up to the air. “Yeah. It means rebellious.” 

“Seems fitting for someone who stands out as much as you.” She gestured to the vibrant red hair. “Like that. What kind of dye do you use to even get that color?” 

“Dye? This is my natural hair color.” 

Awkward silence. 

“Yeah, to be fair, my friend does have pastel pink hair...” She muttered. “Anyway, sorry again for bumping into you, but I need to go. I’m busy.” 

“All right, all right.” Izumi finger gunned at Rena. “See ya tomorrow!” 

“Uh-huh...” She waved to him as she began walking away. He didn’t seem like a bad person. He was actually pretty casual and chill.

Rena’s visit to the market was decently uneventful. She was able to get her sushi ingredients with no problem at all. Although, the seller did accidentally say “Have a nice day, sir.” It never bothered Rena. She would honestly rather be called sir than ma’am. 

_“Haru...? Haru, why’re you crying? What happened? Why is there coffee stains on your sweater?” A middle school aged girl tugged at her brother’s shirt. She had heard quiet sobs from his room and wanted to check on him. He gently placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders._

_“I-It’s nothing. Please, don’t ask about it. Just keep being happy...don’t let things corrupt you.” There were still tears in his eyes._

_”Haru, I don’t understand. You’re scaring me...”_

_“Stop it....s-stop hurting Haru...!” The same girl gripped the high schooler girl’s shirt as the older girl towered over the boy curled up on himself. “Why did you do that?! Why did you punch him?!”_

_“It’s just a little tough love, Rena. You’ll learn when you’re a grown woman.” The girl gave a sickly sweet smile._

_“I-I don’t want to be a grown woman...” She slowly backed away, her eyes wide in fear._

_“This is why I don’t like doing this in front of Rena, Haruka.” She put her hand on her hip and brushed her long white hair past her shoulder. “Honestly, show some consideration for your precious little sister. Now she’s scared and confused. Are you that stupid to not comprehend your actions? Well, I suppose you do have low grades in school anyway.”_

_“Shut up!” The little girl stood in front of her brother, putting herself between him and the other girl. “Stop doing this to him! What other horrible things do you do or say to my brother...?”_

_“Rena, please. This is an older kid conversation-“_

_”No! Get out! Get out of this house! This is mine and Haru’s house, and you’re not welcomed!”_

The girl stood in front of a mirror that hung over a dresser, holding a pair of scissors. She looked at her long hair for a moment before she gathered up a clump of her hair and snipped it all off. The more she cut off, the more upset her expression became. Tears filled her youthful eyes that have seen too much. 

_“I don’t wanna be a woman...I don’t wanna be a woman...I hate girls...I hate girls...I hate girls...” She sobbed to herself. Before she knew it, her white dresser was littered with long black strands of hair._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. Warnings are in the tags, but nothing triggering happens until in later chapters, which I will warn about.


End file.
